September 7, 2016 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PC servers will be coming down at 6am (Pacific) / 13:00 (UTC) for an update. The estimated downtime is approximately 2 hours and will require a client download. Below is a list of everything included in the update: New Player Updates New Player Adjustments * In an effort to reduce the gear barrier associated with the new player experience, many improvements have been made to default loadouts, weapon balance adjustments, and better ability power scaling. * Starter weapons ** Non-sniper starting primaries now have access to a free 1x reflex sight. ** Starter carbines (TRAC-5, AF-19 Mercenary, Solstice VE3) now have a Laser Sight unlocked and equipped by default. ** Starter assault rifles (T1 Cycler, Gauss Rifle, and Pulsar VS1) now have a Forward Grip unlocked and equipped by default. ** Starter LMGs (T9 CARV, NC6 Gauss SAW, and Orion VS54) now have a Forward Grip unlocked and equipped by default. ** Starter Shotguns (FA1 Barrage, Mauler S6, Thanatos VE70) now have Extended Magazine unlocked and equipped by default. * Semi-Auto Sniper Rifles ** Iron Sights Recoil Recovery Rate from 6 to 10 ** New “Ballistics Computer” rail attachment has been added to the 99SV, Gauss SPR, and Spectre, and will eliminate scope-sway while equipped. ** Ballistics Computer is unlocked and equipped by default on 99SV and Spectre. * Misc. Adjustments ** Scope sway has been removed for all non-sniper rifle 6x optics ** Default Vehicle Weapons: All 1.25x zooms unlocked and equipped by default. New items * Chameleon Module (Infiltrator suit only) ** Suppresses the shield shimmer upon taking damage while cloaked, restores ability energy upon shield shatter. * Flight Suit (Light Assault suit only) ** Increases the fuel capacity of jump jets by 10/13/16/20%. * Nano-Regen Capacitor (Combat Medic suit only) ** Increases the recharge rate of Nano-Regen Device by 20%. * Auxiliary Shield (Utility slot item) ** Passively increases shield health by 50 when equipped. ** To maintain appropriate lethality, these weapons have been adjusted to account for this utility item: *** Lumine Edge, Ripper, and Carver activated damage from 1000 to 1050. *** Titan-150 HE and Supernova VPC indirect max damage from 1000 to 1050. *** Proximity Mine and Bouncing Betty indirect max damage from 1000 to 1050. *** NS-44L Blackhand min damage from 250 to 275. Ability Adjustments * Regeneration Field renamed Shield Recharging Field * Triage (Combat Medic) ** Rank 1 of this ability has been granted by default. ** Heal over time from 2/4/7/10/14 health per second to 10/15/20/25/30 health per second. * Nano-Regen Device (Combat Medic) ** Ability scaling has been adjusted; lower-ranks of this ability will now be more effective. ** Energy capacity standardized for all ranks. ** Cert line now increases recharge rate by 8/11/14/17/20%, max rank benefits unchanged. * Jump Jets (Light Assault) ** Renamed Skirmisher Jump Jets ** Ability scaling has been adjusted; lower-ranks of this ability will now be more effective. ** Cert line now increases fuel and recharge rates by 8/11/14/17/20%, max rank benefits unchanged. * Drifter Jump Jets (Light Assault) ** Recharge rate standardized for all ranks. ** Rank 1 flight time from 7 sec. to 15 sec. ** Now increases total flight time by 0/4/7/11/15 seconds. ** Slightly reduced sink caused by lateral movement. * Nano-Armor Cloaking (Infiltrator) ** No longer suppresses shield shimmer when damage is taken while cloaked (effect has been moved to Chameleon Module suit slot.) ** Now passively increases shield health by 100 in all states. * Scythe, Reaver and Mosquito Nanite Auto Repair System: Regen Delay lowered to 8 seconds down from 12. * Engineers piloting Scythes, Reaver or Mosquitos will enable health regeneration on the vehicle equivalent to rank 1 nanite auto repair system but with a 12 second damage delay. This does not stack with the nanite auto repair item. Starter Loadouts * Various reconfigurations were made, and one max-rank suit slot has been given to each class. * Infiltrator ** LONG RANGE SNIPER *** Primary: Default Sniper Rifle *** Suit: Chameleon Module *** Tool: Recon Detect Device *** Ability: Hunter Cloak *** Utility: Auxiliary Shield ** SPEC-OPS HACKER *** Primary: Default Sniper Rifle (disabled via Stalker Cloak) *** Suit: Chameleon Module *** Tool: Motion Spotter *** Ability: Stalker Cloak *** Utility: Auxiliary Shield * Light Assault ** ROOFTOP SKIRMISHER *** Primary: Default Carbine *** Suit: Advanced Shield Capacitor *** Ability: Skirmisher Jump Jets *** Utility: Auxiliary Shield ** CLOSE-RANGE AMBUSHER *** Primary: Default Shotgun *** Suit: Ammunition Belt *** Ability: Skirmisher Jump Jets *** Utility: Auxiliary Shield * Combat Medic ** MID-RANGE SUPPORT *** Primary: Default Assault Rifle *** Suit: Nano-Regen Capacitor *** Tool: Medical Applicator *** Ability: Nano-Regen Device *** Utility: Auxiliary Shield ** CLOSE-RANGE DEFENDER *** Primary: Default Shotgun *** Suit: Nanoweave Armor *** Tool: Medical Applicator *** Ability: Nano-weave Armor *** Utility: Auxiliary Shield * Engineer ** REPAIR & RESUPPLY *** Primary: Default Carbine *** Suit: Flak Armor *** Tool: Nano-Armor Kit *** Ability: AI MANA Turret *** Utility: Auxiliary Shield ** CLOSE-RANGE DEFENDER *** Primary: Default Shotgun *** Suit: Advanced Shield Capacitor *** Tool: Nano-Armor Kit *** Ability: AI MANA Turret *** Utility: Auxiliary Shield * Heavy Assault ** FRONT-LINE FIGHTER *** Primary: Default LMG *** Suit: Nanoweave Armor *** Ability: NMG *** Tool: Default Rocket Launcher *** Utility: Auxiliary Shield ** ANTI-VEHICLE *** Primary: Default LMG *** Suit: Munitions Pouch *** Ability: NMG *** Tool: Default Rocket Launcher *** Utility: Auxiliary Shield Other Changes and Additions * New Player Studio Items, with more unlocking throughout the month * Client and Server performance improvements * Added an improved camo selector for easier browsing and application of global camos * Reduced capture time of large outposts to 15 minutes from 21 minutes when holding 2/3 of the capture points; capture time when holding all points scales down as well to around 5 minutes. * Melee Weapon Adjustments ** Standard Knife – Wielded Melee *** Refire time from 500ms to 400ms *** Sprint Block override from 300ms to 250ms *** Ability Block override from 500ms to 300ms *** Projectile lifespan from 0.1 seconds to 0.12 seconds *** Projectile collision radius from 0.1 to 0.2 ** Power Knife – Quick Attack *** Now uses a standard "melee swing" during quick melee *** Animation duration from 625ms to 450ms *** Firing delay from 125ms to 0ms *** Detection range from 5m to 0m *** Sprint Block override from 450ms to 300ms *** Ability block override from 500ms to 333ms ** Power Knife – Wielded *** Refire time from 500ms to 675ms *** Firing delay from 125ms to 75ms *** Projectile lifespan from 0.1 seconds to 0.12 seconds ** Power Knife – Activated *** Refire time from 500ms to 675ms *** Firing delay from 125ms to 75ms *** Projectile lifespan from 0.1 seconds to 0.12 seconds * Air to Air Tuning ** Air to Air (Tomcat/Photon Pods) range increase certification line from 10m per rank to 16m per rank ** Coyote Missiles direct damage from 100 to 75 ** Coyote Missiles have received minor tracking adjustments which should make them possible to dodge ** Air Hammer indirect minimum damage from 50 to 20 ** Light PPA indirect minimum damage from 1 to 25 ** Light PPA indirect max damage radius from 0.75m to 1m ** High-Capacity Fuel Tanks from 200% capacity increase to 220% capacity increase * Texture quality is now higher for each Overall Quality level ** Overall quality High now has Ultra texture quality ** Overall quality Medium now has High texture quality ** Overall quality Low now has Medium texture quality ** Overall quality Very Low now has Low texture quality *** Existing settings are not affected; only new installations or if you change your overall quality will affect these settings * Expanded the NBZ around Tawrich Tech Plant * No build zones will no longer LOD out as quickly at extreme range on the minimap * Join Outfit directive no longer auto tracked * Updated Koltyr lockout string to "You are too experienced to fight on Koltyr" to improve messaging for characters that are under BR 15 but are on veteran accounts that no longer qualify for Koltyr. * Black Plasma Camo can now be applied to weapons and characters * Defaulted main map default deploy location to the quick spawn location * Underbarrel Smoke Grenade now has unique fire audio * Reduced mass of Ammo packs * Region HIVE efficiency updated * The ANT Mineral Radar is now passive (no longer occupies the utility slot) and the first rank is auto granted. ** Anyone who purchased the mineral radar utility will have their certs refunded (and will need to repurchase any ranks in the passive skill line) * Dual Photon Pods projectiles are now more visible on low settings * All ranks of the Medical Applicator now revives soldiers at 100% health instead of just the final rank. (Does not apply to MAX units). * Removed distortion and autotile when close from all construction related shields * Territory capture victory points now begin being granted at 15% of regions held; this means that all faction will now start the map with 5-6 Victory Points. * Victory Points needed to capture a continent has been increase to 20 from 15 ** Note: Some maps start with uneven territory distribution and therefore start with uneven VP * Added a WidowMaker armor decal, and allowed it to be set as an outfit decal. * Updated spot callout VO for the Flash, Liberator, and Valkyrie to make use of more specific VO lines. * Moved ACE Tool lower in the screen when holding a construction object * Improvements to edge case handling for the instant action system * Added a light to the top of the Cortium Silo that correlates to its power meter * A minor tracking delay has been reintroduced to G2A and G2G lock-on launchers. * Structure Shield Module ** Damage interrupt duration for shields generated by the Structure Shield Module (excluding HIVE Bubble shield) has been increased to 1.5 seconds from 1 second ** Health regen rate for shields generated by the Structure Shield Module (excluding HIVE Bubble shield) has been decreased to 200 per second from 330 per second ** Initial health (health after spawning) for shields generated by the Structure Shield Module (excluding HIVE Bubble shield) has been decreased to 500 from 1000 * Adjusted tooltips for various weapon attachments. * The Flash ATV can now unlock a Gate Shield Diffuser. * NS-AM7 Archer can now destroy small deployables in a single shot. * Harasser's Composite Armor should no longer cover the decal locations. Bug Fixes * Fixed bug where vehicle engine audio would stop updating after switching drivers. * Fixes for some misaligned shields at Biolabs on Amerish and Indar. * Fix for a geo exploit at Xenotech Labs. * Fix for a wall clipping issue at Ti Alloys, Inc.. * Fix for a wall clipping issue Koltyr Biolab Outpost. * Fix for a geo clipping issue at Hvar Tech Plant. * Fix for a geo clipping issue at AuraxiCom Network Hub. * Fixes for minor terrain issues near Peris Amp Station. * Terrain fix at Allatum Broadcast Hub. * Fix for an area where players could get stuck at Onatha North Gate. * Fix for wall clipping issue at Amp Stations. * Fix for a geo clipping issue at The Ascent. * Fix for a collision issue with Courtyard Building A. * ANT terminal will now LOD properly at medium distance. * Sunderer Riot Armor will now LOD properly at long distance while deployed. * Corrected alignment issue with character name on the death screen. * Fixed an issue causing placement of second waypoints to fail under certain conditions. * Added additional objects to prevent Sunderers from entering the vehicle terminal area at Splitpeak Pass. * Added a NBZ to the east of Xelas North Gate. * Fix for a misaligned shields at Freyr Amp Station. * Fix for misaligned roof shield at Bunker J993. * Corrected the landing area for a jump pad at East Onatha Comm. Array. * Austria Vehicle Decal should no longer be listed in the infantry gear section of the depot. * Fixed a bug that allowed MAX units to pilot vehicles if they switched into one while in the vehicle queue. * Fixed an issue with Orion VS54 suppressor audio playing an incorrect sound. * The Crown’s C point should now be covered by a NBZ. * Added a NBZ to The Auraxian Cryobank. * Speculative fix for players spawning to different locations than requested on the map. * Tank primary cannons will animate properly again when firing. * Basic Training directive kills should no longer update in VR. * Fixed incorrect silencer audio on TRAP-M1 and TS2 Inquisitor. * Fixed Northeast ammo tower at Mekala Tech Plant on Amerish. * Sunderer A7Comm Array should no longer cause cosmetic exterior items to not display. * Fixed issue where the Sunderer Logistics ribbon and directive would not properly update. * Portugal Armor Decal should no longer be listed in the vehicle gear section of the depot. * Speculative fix for falling through the world at spawn in. * Fixed an issue where Medic Triage did not work with the Valkyrie and ANT. * Fixed geo clipping issue near Quartz Ridge Camp. * Fixed invisible collision issue at Peris Amp Station. * Fixed a floating window panel at Indar Bay Point. * Fixed invisible collision issue at Elli Amp Station. * Fixed geo players could get stuck in east of Aacan Storage Depot. * Fixed geo clipping issues at Hatcher Airstation. * Fixed invisible collision issues at Hossin Amp Stations. * Addressed some collision issues at Ikanam Bio Lab. * Fixed geometry at Chimney Rock Depot that could cause players to get stuck. * Fixed invisible collision issues at Amerish Amp Stations. * Fixed floating object near Hvar Databank. * Fixed a bug that could cause freelook in aircraft to stop working. * Fixed a number of damage resist issues with the ANT C-Barrier shield, including some weapons not causing damage. * LC2 Lynx' forward grip now properly reduces horizontal recoil by 25%, was previously reducing recoil by 16.5%. * MAX units now equip Enhanced Targeting implant by default. * MAX unit's ANTI-AIR loadout now properly equips default NS-10 Burster. * Fixed geo that allowed players to get below the world near Heyoka Chemical. * Fixed a floating lightpole at Bunker J993. * Addressed a collision issue near Quartz Ridge Camp. * Addressed a collision issue near Indar Comm Array. * Fixed Infantry Tower roof shields, they should now block appropriate fire. * Fixed collision issue near Wokuk Shipping Dock. * Addressed occlusion issues at the north corner of Chimney Rock Depot. * Addressed occlusion issues NW of Onatha Southwest Gate. * Fixed invisible collision issue at The NC Arsenal. * Made adjustments to the Saron HRB to mitigate the weapon potentially blinding the driver. * Mosquito Ravage Armor will no longer be visible in 1st person. * Addressed some collision issues at Bridge-ward. * Fixed issue with ANT Auraxium Lumifiber not appearing correctly. * Fixed an issue where the repair tool would not play audio when repairing cloaked vehicles for some factions. ** When repairing a cloaked vehicle, the repair shimmer is only visible to the local player (only the player repairing the vehicle sees the shimmer, no one else). ** All ranks of the repair tool are now able to deconstruct enemy tank mines. Previously, only the max rank would enable tank mine deconstruction. Category:Game Update